This invention consists of a type of structurally-improved racket handle specifically offering improvements over presently available versions that fit loosely against the palm (due to areas of no contact) leading to a loose grip and loss of power application through the addition of a type of hand and finger support base wherein the muscles of the palm and hypothenar eminence are able to grasp the racket handle naturally, resulting in automatic grip adjustment for the tightest grip possible in the hand of the tennis player as well as ease of stroking powerfully due to the efficient and improved structure of this new type racket handle.
Racket sports require high levels of aggressive physical technique and, from the standpoint of racket sport skills, racket sport players focus mainly on how to perfect the returning of serves, volleying, and serving. As is commonly known, a racket makes contact with the human body at several points, including the fingers, palm, wrist, forearm, upper arm, and shoulder. Of these, the fingers, palm, and wrist have the most direct contact during usage (actual contact area). Since the index finger exerts the most pressure on the handle of sports rackets, it is the key determining factor in whether or not a secure grip is attained. In other words, it affects power control and the degree of success in the execution of technique. It is generally understood that the inability of the hand and fingers to grasp firmly during training or competitive matches influences the execution of technique since the forearm is inhibited from generating solid hitting power or even subjected to a number of sports injuries. Thus the creative motive of the invention herein was based on overcoming the shortcomings of conventional racket handles as previously described above by providing a type of racket handle that naturally accommodates the surface of the palm firmly, while offering a circular grip for the hand and fingers which is comfortable and allows users to easily apply strength with precision due to the improved structure of the racket handle.